


Bulletproof

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, handjobs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: – Все будут живы. Все. Если я еще могу как-то на это повлиять, – говорит он.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 7





	Bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fic: Bulletproof (R)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187259) by [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> Бета [mypanicfear (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/2666796).  
> У автора_ки в названии стоит рейтинг R; однако, мы больше склоняемся к NC-17.

Джерард заворачивает Транс Ам к грязной парковке возле закусочной так резко, что слышно скрип шин, а вокруг машины начинает кружить облако пыли. Какое-то время они просто молча сидят, не двигаясь и наблюдая за тем, как пыль оседает на землю. Рэй оживает первым, открывая дверь и забирая с собой спящего возле него ребенка. 

– Уложу мотодетку спать, – мягко говорит он, пытаясь удержать на руках и девочку, и свой шлем, пока Майки не вылезает с заднего сиденья следом за ним и не выхватывает последний из его рук. Джерард наблюдает в зеркало заднего вида за тем, как они обходят машину сзади, шагая бок о бок друг с другом. Он протягивает руку вперед и поправляет положение зеркала. Фрэнк все ещё сидит сзади, и его скомканная маска лежит на сиденье рядом с ним. Он так и не сдвинулся с места.

– Ты в порядке? – нежно спрашивает Джерард. Те дракулоиды успели его порядком потрепать, пока Джерард их не вырубил. 

– Ага, – отвечает Фрэнк, стягивая с шеи бандану и протирая ею сажу с лица. Джерард понимает, как сильно Фрэнку сейчас нужен душ, но им придется экономить воду, пока Шоу Пони не принесет весточку об очередных торгах. – Вернулся живым, да? На этот раз.

Джерард разворачивается к нему лицом, слыша, как скрипит его куртка в местах соприкосновения с выцветшей кожей водительского сиденья.

– Все будут живы. Все. Если я еще могу как-то на это повлиять, – говорит он.

– Не можешь, Джи. Не особо. Мы вместе погрязли в этом дерьме, но это не значит… иди сюда, – расстроенно произносит Фрэнк. Он хватает Джерарда за края куртки и тянет его на себя, пока тот не нависает над переключателем коробки передач, растянувшись над задним сиденьем и коленями Фрэнка. Джерард вертится, отталкиваясь подошвой ботинок от спинок сидений, а потом пытается приподняться вверх, упираясь локтем одной руки в сиденье, а ладонью второй – неуклюже опираясь о плечо Фрэнка.

– Фрэнк, – выдыхает он, когда тот зарывается рукой в его волосы и чуть сжимает ладонь.

– Я еще не готов идти внутрь, – шепчет Фрэнк, прижимаясь к нему своими губами. Джерард отвечает на поцелуй, касаясь ладонью спутанных черных волос на затылке Фрэнка и несколько мгновений вдыхая его аромат. Дыхание, что они делят на двоих, теплое, и сладкое, и такое… такое, каким душному, едкому воздуху за пределами машины не быть никогда. – Мы можем… – начинает он.

– Да, – выдыхает Джерард, изменяя позицию так, что теперь он стоит над Фрэнком, сжимая коленями его бедра, а его плечи упираются в крышу Транс Ам. – Прошу.

Прошло слишком много времени. Каждый день Джерард на протяжении часов патрулирует территорию зон, пока Фрэнк и Майки пытаются добыть все необходимое для жизни и собрать по крупицам хоть какую-то полезную информацию, просматривая старые газеты. 

Он стягивает жилет Фрэнка с его плеч, склоняя голову на бок и вылизывая потную кожу чуть выше футболки. Пальцы Фрэнка стискивают его подбородок в нежной хватке, тенью цепкого удушья рук Корса, что были на его шее еще совсем недавно. Он касается кончиками пальцев красных волос, а затем прижимает легкие поцелуи к виску Джерарда, к его бровям, к краю его губ.

– Долго мы не протянем, – шепчет Фрэнк, и Джерард в отчаянии кусает кожу на его шее.

– Станет лучше, – обещает Джерард, опуская свой вес на колени Фрэнка, прижимаясь к нему своими бедрами. Фрэнк дергается и рычит что-то в ответ, и Джерард чувствует, как по его телу пробегает дрожь. – Мы пуленепробиваемые, детка. Поверь, – своей рукой он работает над застежками, пока, наконец, не стягивает их штаны и оборачивает ладонь вокруг них обоих.

Нужно больше пространства, больше времени. Больше уединенности – ее никогда не достаточно. Сигнализация уже вовсю воет в дали, приглушенно оттеняя низкие стоны Фрэнка, пока Джерард надрачивает им обоим. Фрэнк сдерживается, опуская голову назад на спинку сидения и запуская руки в волосы Джерарда. Тот заглушает собственные стоны, прижимаясь губами к шее Фрэнка, и его липкие волосы скользят по пыльной коже сиденья. Осталось недолго. Теперь у них все по-быстрому. Ночами, когда они забираются в свое гнездышко из спальных мешков, Джерард мечтает о настоящей постели. О чистых простынях. О том, как он стянет каждый предмет одежды, открывая взору татуировки Фрэнка. О том, как он, не торопясь, будет им наслаждаться.

Сейчас, однако, он чаще просто отсасывает ему в туалете заброшенной заправки, прежде чем протянуть канистру с бензином. Он научился слышать признания в любви в звуке щелчка любимой старинной зажигалки Фрэнка. Такова их жизнь. Выстрел лазерной пушки. Громкий рык Транс Ам. Рэй, складывающий на столе в закусочной погнутые банки с тушенкой. Майки, передающий Шоу Пони старые пластинки, которые черт знает где откопал. Треск и шипение магнитофона, постоянно настроенного на станцию Доктора Ди.

Фрэнк начинает судорожно хватать воздух ртом, протискивая одну руку между ними и накрывая ею ладонь Джерарда. Их совместных усилий хватает, чтобы довести его до конца. Джерард держится ещё пару мгновений, но вскоре тоже кончает, заглушая свои стоны губами Фрэнка. Каждый раз так удивительно, что что-то в этом мире еще может быть таким приятным. Будто глоток свежего воздуха при спущенных окнах, когда тачка гонит по ровному асфальту. Это все Фрэнк. Когда Джерард снова в состоянии формулировать предложения, он произносит:

– Мы со всем справимся.

Фрэнк достает из кармана еще одну бандану и протирает их так хорошо, как это только возможно в данных условиях. Когда им удается поправить одежду, он нежно толкает Джерарда из машины, а следом вылезает сам. Рэй еще не опустил жалюзи, так что им видно, как за пыльным стеклом двигаются фигуры их друзей – их братьев. Джерард делает шаг в сторону закусочной, но Фрэнк останавливает его, схватив за запястье. Джерард поворачивается к нему лицом, и Фрэнк притягивает его близко к себе, чтобы ещё раз нежно поцеловать его губы. Поднимается ветер, обдавая их порывом горячего воздуха и песка.

– Пуленепробиваемые, – шепчет Фрэнк, едва касаясь его губами, и отступает назад. Пару секунд они смотрят друг на друга. Взгляд Фрэнка теплый и ясный – совсем как раньше, и Джерарду хочется остаться с ним тут еще хотя бы на чуть-чуть, но оружие само себя не подготовит, планы – сами себя не построят. Они заходят в закусочную, держась за руки.


End file.
